Dreams or Reality
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: An inspiration from The One With The Legendary Flame a one-shot about when Bloom had a frightening, mystical dream about Witches, Wizards, and Fairies. She seeks out her mother for comfort and wonders more about her strange, horrifying dream, as to her it feels real. Are they real or just imaginary? What does her mother say to her? She also questions her mother about her father.


An inspiration from _The One With The Legendary Flame_ a one-shot about when Bloom had a frightening, mystical dream about Witches, Wizards, and Fairies. She seeks out her mother for comfort and wonders more about her strange, horrifying dream, as to her it feels _real_. Are they real or just imaginary? What does her mother say to her? To add that ontop of it, she also questions her mother about her father.

I had this floating for a while in my head and decided to write it as a one-shot about the dream and the conversation between mother and daughter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

* * *

 _ **Dreams or Reality**_

It was the middle of the night raining hard, late in December. A little girl dressed in a blue long-sleeved nightgown with red hair that reached her shoulders was softly making her way to her mother's bedroom for two reason: one, she can't sleep and two, she had a frightening nightmare about mystical creatures that she believes that they are real to her.

She _couldn't_ pretend it wasn't real.

But the thing was: she was always having this same exact nightmare over and over again and she secretly had never told her mother of that. She thought at first if she did tell her, she would say it's a dream and not real, but it's your imaginations.

But this dream, kept on repeating over and over again as if she'd already memorized what would happen next. If it were a dream...dreams never keep on repeating or having the same kind of pattern over and over again.

She wondered what that dream had _meant_.

* * *

Bloom was alone in her room that didn't look like it was hers, but a princess. It looked very regal with the rich colored curtains, the canopy bed that's trimmed in gold edges. The walls were painted in royal pink color that was neither too bright nor too dark. There were windows all around that you could oversee everything and not miss the slight details that were in the outside world.

She was trapped though, all the windows were sealed shut, there was no knob on the door from either sides of the room.

She kept looking at herself in the mirror, as if it were a normal thing to do and having a glittering outfit with wings behind her back.

She took a glance at the full moon that was lit in the dark night filled with so many stars, illuminating the world with its own nightlight. The world was filled with silver light. She loves the night because of its mysterious beauty. A beauty like no other.

But deep into the forest there was darkness. Darkness that made her feel stomach flip quite a few times. Bloom never liked the darkness as if she felt evil lurked in every shadows waiting to feed on those who afraid of the dark or what laid beyond the shadows or the endless murky mountains that touched eternal darkness and what horrifying creatures lies beyond there.

Three evil shadows roamed out of the eternal darkness freely, on the loose in search of someone in particular. The three evil witches were one of the most wicked and fearful witches that everyone tells each other to stay away from them and if you don't...who knows what they'll do to you, probably they'll torture or kill you.

They were the creatures of evil known as the Ancestral Witches.

The princess felt fear rise in her chest as she knew why they were coming or what they'd exactly want. They wanted her...her powers and to kill her...end her...kill the hope that she had inside of her. They were looking for her at this very moment.

Her parents had told her that she would be safe in her own room. But really would she be safe in this room? What if they knew where she was? They told her that the room was magically placed a protective spell that would bounce off the dark magic.

She was still scared for that matter and any little girl at the age of six would be, and who wouldn't be. Even adults had feared them as well.

She felt the presences of darkness surround her as if it was ready to swallow her whole into the deep of the ground, burying her alive.

The red-haired princess paced all around worriedly.

Her parents told her that if they heard her scream, they would immediately in a heartbeat would come to her aid. The doors of her room had busted wide open as if it were an easy thing to do in the world by just breaking the doors with a single kick. Dark magic had drifted into the room.

She felt it; sensed it. It ate at her wings and powers.

The voices chuckled at the little princess's reaction.

"All alone aren't you, little princess," one of the voices spoke out to her in a tone that thrilled the evil witch. Icy had literally begun to take over the once warm room turing it nothing but to frozen ice, letting the cold air inside.

"Hmmm...I wonder _where are_ your parents...I wonder if they're even _alive_!" the witch laughed hysterically, watching the little girl's face turn from something fearful to something more upsetting.

"Who can protect you from us!" cried the other witch chuckling quite evilly.

She knew she had no chance to win at all. The three witches had surrounded her, leaving her with no place to escape. A look of desperation was placed across the little fairy's face.

Ice shards pierced the little fairy into the walls of her own room. She was struggling to move herself from the shards that nailed into her clothes. She didn't know how to use her powers at all. She felt like a useless fairy. She felt trickles of blood coming down her face. Her legs were bruised up, and feeling pain within her body. It was aching her a lot.

Evil wizards had come out from behind the witches. She wanted to scream out for help. But as she was going to scream out...until she saw her parents side by side, not looking dead at all.

They were both dressed as regal warriors, but save for the woman who'd looked like a beautiful enchanting fairy, dressed in a short emerald dress, with golden coil wrapped around her pale feet and legs. Her hair was long and curled. Her gloves matched the wrapped coil. Her wings were big, bright emerald green and her make up was beautiful.

The man beside her who was her father dressed like a regal warrior with a sword in his hand, looking at the witches with an enraged look across his face as her father looked at her with a painful look seeing her in this state.

She felt a flash before her own eyes. She'd struggled to taken in breaths in and out, feeling something tightening on her neck. A hand it was slowly tightening her breath. She struggled to keep conscious. She looked to see her mother trapped in a dark sphere that was enclosing on her, killing her...though her mother tried to keep fighting it, but eventually she was slowly feeling weaker by the minute until she saw her mother took her very last breath and looked at her struggling daughter for the very last time with tears dripping from her face.

...Her father...his own sword...was...stabbed into his chest (his heart in particularly), dark crimson blood oozing out...

She cried for her mother and father who were dead, and her sister...her elder sister that she didn't say goodbye was gone as well. Her visions started to blur up. She felt hot blood coming out from her...from her throat. They've sliced her throat wide open. She heard evil laughter echo as darkness surrounded her...

* * *

Bloom slowly opened the door, peeked in to see her mother sleeping in her bed. As if somehow her mother had sensed that her little daughter had a nightmare once again...awoke from her sleep.

The lamp light's flicked on, which caused Bloom to shield her eyes.

"Bloom?" her mother gasped in seeing her awake around this time of night, only to startle her daughter.

Bloom walked up to her mother; her face full of her fear. Her mother knew what bothered her. She had a nightmare once again. Marion noticed that her daughter had been having nightmare frequently this month (more than any other month in the year).

"Darling, is it another nightmare that you had?" her mother guessed as Bloom nodded to her.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" she asked, concerned had shown in her voice.

"I want warm milk," Bloom said, having a cup of warm milk always calmed her down after a nightmare she'd have.

Marion got out of bed and wore her robe on, and the two of them headed down to the kitchen. Bloom who is still a bit shaky from her nightmare that she kept to her mother's side, like a little child who's afraid to lose their mother.

Even Marion had sensed that from her, sensing that she had a horrible nightmare that wanted to be at her side. She placed the cup into microwave and heated it for a few minutes.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked in scared voice. She didn't want to sleep in her room tonight especially not with all the rain and thunder happening tonight. She never liked the sound of thunder, which always startled her even during the day time as well.

She bended down to her daughter's height, "of course you can honey, but you're going to tell me about that dream of yours." She smiled at her, hoping that it ease her daughter's worried look and kissed her on her forehead.

Back in the room, Bloom jumped onto her mother's bed snuggling in the warm sheets. Her mother gave Bloom her warm milk as she pulled her daughter into her warm arms.

"It was a scary dream," Bloom says with fear in her voice.

"What kind was it?" Marion said in a soft voice.

"There were three old ladies...that...looked...like witches..."

"Witches, you say?" Marion asked, interested in her daughter's dream.

"Ya, they looked like witches, and then I saw something else," Bloom's voice was soft and low, though fear trembled through it.

Marion had her hand in her daughter's hair, softly running through it. "Hmm, what was it you saw honey?" trying to continue the conversation with her daughter.

"I...I...saw a beautiful fairy who looked just like you," Bloom's blue eyes glimmered.

"Oh really?" Marion smiled at her daughter.

"Ya, mommy _are_ fairies _real_?" she asked, her face completely lit up as she asked her mother that question.

Marion had tried to avoid that question for many reasons: first of all, if she did tell Bloom that is one, it could be dangerous since she loves anything that is related to magic (and of course all fairytales), second of all, she could try to do any kind of magic without her fully acknowledging that she's capable of doing magic (and perhaps she might do magic in front of humans, which is not a good thing by just simply believing in herself). Third of all, she could run into many troubles because of it.

For now, she pretend she didn't know that magic existed and she'd been very careful of not letting magic slip in front of her own daughter even though she couldn't resist not doing it, which happened that Bloom inherited that from her; the love of magic.

"Honey, they are real, and they probably live beyond the stars that we can't see," she noticed her daughter's smile had widen.

She couldn't tell her that fairies _don't_ exists; it would simply shatter her heart and she didn't want to hurt her feelings (or seeing her miserable or broken-hearted).

"Then I saw something else..." she whispered.

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"It...it...scared me," Bloom whispered out of fear.

Marion furrowed her brows at her daughter, "what scared you? Was it the old ladies that looked like witches?"

Bloom slowly nodded to her mother, "yes," her voice was low and shaky.

"What did the witches do?"

"They...They were hurting the fairy...and," she cried, feeling sad over a fairy who looked real (also who'd look like her mother as well).

"And what honey," Marion tried to keep up the talk with her and from the looks of it, she didn't want to talk about it any longer than she wanted to.

"...and I think one of the bad wizard had hurt the good one."

Bloom had always addressed the one who had magic either wizard, witches, or fairies since she knew that humans don't have the ability to do any sort of magic.

"Then...then...they tried to hurt...me," she spoke out in a weak voice.

Marion stayed quite and looked at Bloom. The words that Bloom had just said to her had hit her directly in the face. "Who did?" she asked, not sounding too serious about it even though she knew _who_ were exactly haunting her dreams and sometimes even her own dreams (that made her sometimes feel insecure).

Even million of lightyears away from the Magic Dimension (and even though they'd particular disappeared from the Magical Universe) somehow they hunted her and her daughter in their own dreams that was somehow to her impossible.

Did they even know where they are exactly at the moment? But what if they did know? Were they watching her and Bloom? Were they enjoying terrorizing their dreams?

"The witches," she cringed, clutching the blankets closely to herself.

"Shh, sweetie..." she had her arms wrapped around her daughter making her feel that she is safe. Safe from her very own nightmare.

"How did the good wizard look like?" she tired, changing the subject.

"I don't know, but he looked strong like a prince or king," Bloom couldn't exactly place how he'd look like but from the way she looked at how he was dressed like...he could be either a prince or king.

Marion already knew what her daughter's nightmare was, even though she had never told except for the same evil witches, evil wizards and good fairies and wizards. She wanted Bloom to tell her about her own nightmares so she could be confident and strong even though if she had to be real patient with her.

"Mommy, do you think it's a _real_?" she asked out of curiosity since this was the dream that kept repeating over and over again.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I think it's real, and I see it every time." Bloom replied.

Though her mother giggled, "sweetheart, I _don't_ think it's real. It's just your imaginations that happens to be strong that's all."

Somehow hearing this from her mother had eased her anxiety and worry about the dream. It probably meant nothing and it was silly of her to think it might've meant something. She smiled at her mother. She felt the sleepiness wash over her and yawned tiredly.

Though she had one more thought that was...strange...and quite different to even ask.

"Mommy, how does daddy look like?"

A strange wave had suddenly washed over Marion; this was the first time that her daughter had ever questioned her about her father. She'd probably realized that she'd seen most of her friends spend time with their father and she'd never seen her father once or even knows how he'd even looked like.

She saw tears in mother's green eyes. Was her mother actually crying? She had never cried in front of her from before.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Bloom's blue eyes shimmered, her hand finding her mother's to hold on to and to comfort her mother.

Her eyes had fallen on her daughter who was innocent in all this. She never deserved any of this pain or suffering? She was such a child and she'll always be her little girl even when she grows older. "I'm not crying," she said in soothing voice as if trying to make her feel better.

"Daddy doesn't love me?" she asked, her eyes widen because once she'd asked her mother about her father she had started to cry.

"What?" her mother's eyes snapped wide open looking at her; her voice full of shock once Bloom mentioned that one of the possibilities that her father wasn't around them was because he didn't love her and he might've left them.

"No..no honey, _don't_ you ever think of that! He loved you so much...you wouldn't understand what he'd done to us and why," she murmured.

"Then why isn't he here, with us?" she asked her blue eyes filled with curiosity, wondering why she never had once saw her father.

Marion knew it wasn't her fault for asking those questions. It was only natural of a child to ask about her or his father that they'd never seen. She was only a child filled with many wonders thoughts about her father that she'd never seen or met from before. All children had fathers, but she...didn't have one around her like all other children. It was leading her with wonder and curiosity about who's her father.

She had to avoid the question that Bloom had asked; she wouldn't understand why her father wasn't with them and so instead she told her about her father and how brave he was.

"Your father...I remember was one of the most bravest man I've ever met. He was kind, generous, and an amazing person I've ever met in my life. He made my world a better place. He filled my life with happiness like a prince making a princess happy."

"Really?" Bloom's eyes beamed in excitement.

 _For a six years old, she surely is something special,_ Marion thought to herself with a smile on.

"And on the day you were born, it was the happiest day of our lives. He loved you and adored you," she smiled widely. "He played with you so much and he even stole you from under my arms quite a few times," she said, recalling her memories of when they were all together within the short months they had together before the Ancestral Witches had flared up again, destroying their world, breaking their hearts and shattering their lives all together.

The day that had shattered her heart completely was the day she founded her two girls in the nursery room especially her older daughter, Daphne; she would never forget her ever. It broke her soul in half realizing that she'd died young and before her. She'd never thought that one of her children would die before her or her husband.

The way she looked at her younger daughter in the arms of her older sister, who looked like on the verge of dying. She could even remember how pale she was and even how utterly cold she was. Her five months old was dying before her own eyes. It hurt her to know that her child was dying before her life could even begin. It hunted her afterwards for months.

She could easily see the smile on her child's face as she was talking about her father. To say, she never liked to see her sad or even have a frown on her face. She's trying to make her world around her full of happiness, but that...that was more of a dream. All what she could do, is to be in her life and make every aspect of it a happy memory.

"Mommy, promise me you won't leave me alone," her blue eyes were pleading to her mother.

She looked at her strangely. "Why would you say that?"

"Because in my dream I was alone," she muttered, a bit afraid that if she's alone no one would help her.

"It's just a dream Bloom. It's not real, don't think about it, and besides I would never leave you alone."

Bloom yawned tiredly as she placed her head on the pillow, "goodnight mommy."

She watched as her daughter finally drifted off into deep sleep. That dream kept haunting her thinking that it might be real and it scared her to know if it did. To say, she felt guilty that she used her magic on her to let her fall asleep quickly without asking anymore questions. It was certainly not her fault when she asked those questions.

Her heart's wound had opened once again when Bloom—for the first time in her life—asked about her father, sensing that the reason that he wasn't with them because he didn't love her, but it wasn't true. He'd adored her daughter from the day she'd existed into their life.

She snuggled in bed, wrapping her arms around Bloom. She was the light of her world and the only one to make her happy all the time. "I'll never leave you alone. I _promise..._ " she kissed her little girl's head before turing off the night.


End file.
